


Freudian Slip

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward, First Kiss, M/M, UST, dumb boys, unintended kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: "Two steps forward," Obi-Wan states, rapping his knuckles on something invisible, "and you'd actually be kissing it."Only, Anakin wasn't watching Obi-Wan's hand. His focus was still on that suspiciously cheerful face.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 11
Kudos: 201





	Freudian Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [here](https://coldishcase.tumblr.com/post/624596041601351680/freudian-slip) on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompted by a Discord discussion based on [This](https://mihrlin.tumblr.com/post/176501795470/listen-remember-that-one-clone-wars-ep-and-this) hilarious art.

"Well, here I am." Anakin greets his old master, not bothering to hide his annoyance. He'd been leading his attack when the ( _late_ , mind you) older Jedi showed up and called him off. "Tell me about this new weapon."

For his part, Obi-Wan doesn't seem to notice his former student's mood. No, he's oddly _cheerful_. In Anakin's experience that means one of two things: either he's about to have a grand time, or a _terrible_ time. "You're looking at it."

"I'm looking at... what?" The knight asks skeptically.

"Two steps forward," Obi-Wan states, rapping his knuckles on something invisible, "and you'd actually be kissing it."

Only, Anakin wasn't watching Obi-Wan's hand. His focus was still on that suspiciously cheerful face.

Maybe he'll think back on it later and chastise himself for not... really thinking it through. But right then, all that occurred to him is that _Obi-Wan_ is two steps in front of him. And, well. _Kissing_.

There's a thousand excuses for why he does it; he's tired, this battle seems unwinnable and he's stressed, Obi-Wan is just really obnoxiously handsome and how _anyone_ can keep their hands off him for any length of time is a mystery he'll never solve...

But the fact is, he does it. He kisses Obi-Wan. Just... takes those two steps, grabs his face, and doesn't think twice about it.

And then he _is_ thinking about it, because, well. Obi-Wan isn't kissing back. He's stiff as a board where Anakin is cupping his face and--

_Oh kriff. I'm kissing Obi-Wan._

Anakin jerks back, eyes bright with his shame as what he did just belatedly registers.

Obi-Wan hasn't moved, his hand still suspended in midair where he was about to knock on the side of the invisible ship.

"Uh..." Anakin starts nervously, noting the red tinting the older Jedi's usually pale face. "Master...?"

When Obi-Wan doesn't respond, eyes looking a little vacant and faraway, Anakin really starts to worry.

He reaches out to take ahold of Obi-Wan's shoulders, and the motion seems to snap his master out of it. The man jerks away from the touch, backing right into his 'secret weapon' with a resounding _clang_ of armor-on-metal.

"I-"

"Sorry-"

"No, it's-"

"Wasn't thinking-"

"My phrasing-"

"Won't happen again-"

They awkwardly stumble over each other to apologize, Obi-Wan's face still red and Anakin sure that his is no better. The stilted words end with the two of them pointedly looking anywhere but at one another.

Finally, Obi-Wan clears his throat. "Er, anyways, the weapon."

"Oh, yeah." Anakin nods, latching onto the change of subject. "It's... invisible?"

The ginger nods, pressing some switch and standing aside as the ship makes itself visible.

As the conversation goes back to mission plans and other safe topics, Anakin starts to relax.

Later, once Trench is defeated, he thinks back on the kiss.

As far as first kisses go, it's... not ideal.

Doesn't mean it has to be the last, though. Obi-Wan's lips were nice, better than he imagined. And his flushed face...

He'll just have to do better next time.

And there _will_ be a next time, he'll make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, [go ahead and shoot me an ask on my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldishcase)


End file.
